Forbidden Love
by JoannHutch
Summary: Lisa Ambrose is a smart intelligent girl, but what happens when she finds out that the people in her life are not who they say they are and she finds love in the forbidden zone. The story is about Cm Punk, Dean Ambrose. Lisa and dean are brother and sister and Punk is related to dean. Punk is dean's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Ambrose a smart girl an intelligent girl.

But her life was filled with heartache and misery. All she ever wanted was a love that would last a life time but all she got was well see for yourself.

Lisa lived in a small town in Cincinnati Ohio. She had a lot of friends that she loved to be around but that was until she met one man who didn't like to share her with anyone.

Jackson Montgomery a man who was cold and heartless but lisa never saw that until one night 1 year ago.

She had gotten a phone call from her Brother Dean Ambrose he works for the WWE and was inviting her to see him and his friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns debut at survivor series it would be the first time he would be on national TV.

"Hello."

"Hey sissy."

"Hi bro how are you. Oh I miss you so much."

"I miss you to. Listen I have some great news. Me, Seth and Roman are finally making our debut."

"What oh my god are you serious Dean that's awesome."

"I knew you would be excited and well I thought what better way to debut then to have my baby sister there cheering us on."

"Oh my god dean I would love that. When do you want me to come."

"As soon as you can. The PPV is in 2 weeks in Indianapolis so why don't you come out the day before so we can catch up. And guess who else wants to catch up."

"Hey short stack."

"Hey phil."

Phil Brooks better known to the wwe universe as CM Punk. Phil is Lisa and Dean cousin well 2nd cousin twice removed but he was family non the less and she loved Phil like he was her brother to.

"So are you gonna come cheer Mr. bonehead on."

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world and stop calling him bonehead you pencil neck."

Nicknames were something they always called each other. Lisa often thought of them as a modern day version of the three musketeers.

"ok ok I give I give I'll stop calling him names. Here take the phone before she hangs up on me. Bye Lisa."

"Bye Phil."

"Hey sissy. Listen we gotta run call me when you get to indy ok."

"I will. I love you dean."

"Love you to kid."

After she finished up with dean she called the airlines and made all the arrangements to head to Indy to spend the weekend or maybe more with her brother and cousin. She was startled when she heard the door to her apartment slam.

"Oh goodness Jackson you scared me."

Jackson her boyfriend of 3 years came storming into the apartment like a bull on charge. She noticed last year that he had changed and not in a good way either.

"Why are you not in that kitchen cooking my dinner."

"I'm sorry honey I was on the phone with my brother Dean he invited me to come to Indianapolis to see him and his friends finally debut in the wwe."

Lisa could see the look on Jackson's face change he walked over to her standing in front of her. He grabbed her wrist squeezing it hard.

"What did I tell you I don't want you talking to your brother and that loud mouth cousin of yours. Every time you talk to them they put idea's in your head. I don't like them. They both think they are better then everyone they think they are better then me. So just forget about talking to them or going to see them."

"But Jackson this is my big brother and my cousin I them why can't I go see them. I haven't seen them in forever."

Before lisa could say another word Jackson slapped her face.

"Now get your ass in that kitchen and make my food."

Grabbing her face she walked into the kitchen and prepared his meal. She could feel the tears stinging her red cheek.

Later that night lisa was watching her cousin phil on raw and she smiled. Every time she saw him fulfilling his dream she would beam with pride.

"Will you turn off that damn tv and get to bed." She heard Jackson yell from the bedroom.

She didn't turn it off. She wasn't even listening to him when suddenly she felt a hand hit the back of her head.

"What did I tell you. I have work tomorrow and I need sleep. Now turn off that tv. Oh I see what your watching. Your watching that loud mouth cousin of yours well say bye bye to your cousin cause that will be the last time you ever see him." Jackson said dragging lisa to the bed room and closing the door.

4am and lisa was no where close to sleeping then she was an hour ago. She got up to use the bathroom after she heard Jackson leave for work.

She looked in the mirror and could already see the bruise forming on her face. She couldn't believe he let this happen to her. She wasn't this person she wasn't this girl that let her boyfriend beat her up but inside she loved him and she knew there was still some good left in him she just needed to find it.

A week later and another night of being getting slapped around by Jackson she decided to pack a bag and head to indy to get as far away from Jackson as she could.

After she was done packing she hailed a cab.

"Where to miss."

"Airport Us Air terminal please."

At the airport she was getting her bags checked and getting her ticket when she saw someone that looked so much like Jackson kissing a girl she. Lisa turned her back to them when she saw them coming. She turned back and saw it was Jackson. Then she over heard the conversation.

"Baby why do I have to meet you in so many different places. Why can't we meet at your place."

"Cause I told you my old lady is there and well she's just a whining bitch. So we have to meet where we can now let's get going I wanna get you tied up and have my way with you."

Lisa could feel the vomit her throat.

"Miss, Miss. Here's your ticket enjoy your stay in Indy." the girl behind the counter said.

She just took her ticket and got on the plane the whole ride to Indy she thought about how badly her life had gotten she didn't know what to do or how to fix it.

Lisa wanted to just jump off the plane but she knew that was wrong. All she wanted to do now was see her brother and her cousin. They always knew how to make her feel better but what she didn't know was how in the world was she going to explain the bruise on her swollen cheek to them.


	2. Chapter 2

When lisa got off the plane in Indy. She walked through the airport texting her brother that she had arrived.

After she told dean where she was her mind kept flashing back to the airport and the image of the man she has been with for 3 years kissing and doing gods knows what with gods knows who she was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear her name being called.

"Lisa hey Lisa over here."

When she turned around she saw Seth and roman waving her over.

"Hi Seth. Hi Roman. What are you guys doing here."

"Dean asked us to pick you up he's with your cousin."

"Oh ok cool. So where are me headed."

"Well first we drop your bags off at the hotel then we go to the arena where your brother and cousin are at right now."

Roman said taking her bags and tossing them in the car.

"So how has life been treating you Lisa."

She cringed when Seth asked her that.

"Oh well you know busy with work and just living."

All lisa could do was think about things at home and how bad they were.

"Hey lisa you ok. You seem a little preoccupied." Roman asked her.  
After roman parked the car they got out and lisa reassured him things were ok.

"Yeah I'm ok I just have a lot on my mind." Lisa said not realizing she took off her sunglasses reveling the large bruise on her cheek.

"Oh my god lisa how did you get that shiner." Seth Asked.

"Oh this it's nothing."

Roman took his hand and placed it on her chin.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like you got slapped."

"Slapped no roman really it's nothing. I was stacking shelves at work and a box feel off and whacked me in the face. Really."

She knew Seth and roman weren't buying it but it was all she could say. She decided to put her sunglasses back on.

The group headed inside.

Lisa was so excited she had never been backstage before she was like a kid in a candy store she was seeing so many people she would see on TV. She was actually star struck.

She was amazed her brother's dream of making it big in the wwe was finally happening.

"Lisa."

"Dean." She said running to her brother's waiting arms.

"Oh baby girl I'm so happy your finally here." Dean said hugging lisa and spinning her around.

"Dean your making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you. Hey take off your glasses let me so those gorgeous hazel eyes of yours."

Dean took off her sunglasses and saw the bruise.

"Oh god honey what happened to you."

"Oh this is nothing it happened at work. I was putting boxes on a shelf and one of them fell off and hit my check guess my reflexes are not what they use to be." She said feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey short stack."

When she turned around it was her cousin Phil.

"Phil you scared the hell out of me." She said hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're here lisa you are here your going to have the most amazing time. Hey what happened to your cheek." Phil said touching her cheek softly.

"She got hurt at work no big deal. Come on I wanna show you around."

Dean took her hand and took her around the building. He introduced her to everyone there. She met Aj Lee, Triple H and his wife Stephanie. So many people she was never going to remember there names.

After the little tour dean took lisa down to the ring so she could watch him practice.

Lisa sat in the front row and watched her brother and cousin in the ring playing around. She couldn't stop smiling. She felt her phone vibrating in her hand when she looked at the Caller ID she saw it was Jackson.

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you. Are you with your brother and loud mouth cousin." He said with an angry tone.

"Like you even care where I am. All you want me for is to cook your food and wash your clothes."

"Whoa there are you actually standing up to me. What brought this on."

"You wanna know what brought this on I'll tell you. Who was the girl you were with in the airport Jackson huh you wanna tell me that."

"That's none of your business. Now get your ass on a plane and get back here or so help me god I'll make your life miserable."

She wanted to throw her phone across the arena instead she walked out from where the ring is and back to the back stage area.

Lisa just kept walking and found herself in the parking lot. She noticed a group of tables she walked over to them and sat down. She felt the tears start to fall.

Dean and phil were still in the ring practicing when a friend of there's AJ came over to them.

"Hey dean, Hey phil."

"Hey Aj what's up."

"Um I saw your sister sitting by herself outside she looked like she was crying I was gonna go over to her but I felt she needed to be alone."

"I wonder what's wrong."

"No dean stay. You guys need more practice I'll go check on her."

When phil got to where lisa was he saw her crying.

"Hey you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." She said wiping the tears away.

"Well I don't think your ok otherwise you wouldn't be crying now come on tell old cousin phil what's wrong."

When phil touched her hand she felt a spark go up her arm she didn't know what to make of it.

"It's nothing really but thanks for worrying about me."

"Hey we are family and what's family for." He said smiling at her.

She loved it when phil smiled at her. It always made her feel better.

"Ok so enough about me how are things with you. Have you found that special someone yet." Lisa asked.

"Nope no one special I just never really had time to find anyone to be with. It seems like women only want me for my fame and money. I just wanna find the one."

"Well I'm sure there is someone out there for you and when you find that person you'll know."

"Yeah I hope so. So are you hungry."

All she did was shake her head yes.

Her and Phil walked back inside. Phil laced his hand in lisa's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They met up with Dean the guys and went to get some dinner.

She was looking forward to catching up with her brother she missed him so much she was glad she came.

But would she pay the price when she got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa was having a very good time with her brother and cousin.

It was the night of survivor series. And backstage lisa was on pins and needles. The show went off perfectly. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns made there debut in roaring fashion.

After the show was over Lisa, Dean, Phil, Seth and Roman were back at the hotel in the restaurant having some dinner and chatting.

"Ok sis tell me how is everyone back home."

"Everyone is fine the family misses you when I told them I was coming here they all told me to tell you to call them."

As she was talking with her brother and Seth, she kept looking at Phil he was sitting across the table talking to Roman. Phil turned to see lisa looking at him and he smiled at her and it warmed her heart.

"Lisa honey your phone is ringing."

"Oh thanks bro." She said taking the phone out of her pocket she groaned when she saw it was Jackson.

"I'll be right back I'm going to take this outside." She said getting up and walking outside.

She answered the call.

"What do you want Jackson."

"When are you going to listen to me I told you I want you home now. So be a good little girl and get your butt back home now. Or I'll…" Jackson said before lisa cut him off.

"You'll what Jackson beat me up smack me around tell me your doing this cause you love me. That's not love Jackson that's abuse and I'm sick of it. I have put up with it long enough and I'm not doing it anymore."

"Now you wait just one minute. Are you telling me you want out of this relationship."

Lisa paused for a minute before she spoke.

"Yes that's what I'm saying I'm sick and tired of the lies and the deception Jackson you never loved me. It's over. When I get back home. I'm moving out." She said with tears flowing down her face.

"Like hell you are if you come back here your staying here do I make myself clear."

"Goodbye Jackson." She said hanging up the phone. She wiped her eyes and went to head back into the restaurant. When she turned around she ran into Roman.

"Hey good looking everyone ok."

"Yeah that was my friend she's having trouble with her man and she asked me to help her move out when I come back."

"Well I hope everything works out for her."

"Yeah me to." She said.

She hated to lie like she did but she didn't want to worry them.

After her week with her brother it was time to go home. She was dreading this but she had to. She needed to end things with Jackson and get the hell out of there before it was to late.

At the airport Lisa was saying goodbye to the guys.

"Now I want you to call me everyday when your on the road. Promise." Lisa asked her brother.

"I promise and when you need someone to talk to any time day or night I'm always going to be around." Dean said hugging his sister.

"That goes for all of us lisa." Phil said.

"Yeah anytime you need to chat." Seth said.

"No matter what time." Roman said.

"I will guys I promise. Well I better get going. I'm gonna miss you guys." She said waving goodbye to everyone.

It was a long day and she was not looking forward to going back to the apartment. When she got there she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Candle light and roses.

"Jackson. What is all this." She said putting her bags down.

"It's for you. I did a lot of thinking after you called and your right I did lie to you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you and making you feel worthless and I promise I'll never ever do it again. I've just been so depressed lately with losing my job but I found another one I start on Monday morning." Jackson said handing Lisa the flowers he got her.

"Jackson you shouldn't have done all this." She said taking the flowers from him.

"Yes I should have. This is my way of saying I'm so sorry for everything I've ever did or said to you I'm so very sorry please say you won't leave me. I love you lisa. And I had no right keeping you from seeing your brother. Please say you won't go." Jackson said holding her hand.

She wanted to say no but she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Ok, Ok Jackson I'll stay. I'm sorry for running off like I did. Forgive me." She said.

"All is forgiven. Now give me those lips." He said leaning in to kiss her.

After Jackson kissed her he made her dinner and then took her to bed where they made love all night.

After they made love Jackson had fallen asleep like he always did.

Lisa was to happy to sleep but she did close her eyes for a minute. Lisa could feel herself dreaming.

Lisa was on a beach the waves crashing on the sand when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist she could feel lips graze her bare neckline sending chills through her entire body. She was turned around and kissed by her dream man.

When she woke up she was confused.

"Who the hell was I kissing. And why did it feel so good."

She went back to sleep hoping she would dream of him again.

She wanted to see the face of this mystery man.

She wanted to know why this mystery man's kiss made her feel so good and so excited.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Lisa was sitting in a little café in downtown Cincinnati when she was joined by her best friend since age 5 Katie.

"Ok so tell me is John Cena really as hot as they say he is."

"Katie since when do you watch wrestling."

"I'll have you know I've always watch it. And well I got a little jealous. Now tell me Is randy Orton's butt really that tight."

"Katie Lee Higgins you are a married women you shouldn't be saying that stuff."

"Hey darlin I'm married not dead and beside you know that Kevin has a thing for that AJ Lee and he knows I have a thing for well all the good looking hunks so we both get a fantasy life. Besides it's not like I'm going to hop in bed with any of them. All though it might be nice I wonder if any of them sleep in the buff."

All lisa could do is laugh at her best friend.

"Ok come on are you telling me Miss Lisa Lynn Ambrose that you don't have a little crush on anyone in the wwe."

"Of course not you do know I'm related to two wwe wrestlers right."

"Yeah I know but don't you just wish you weren't related to anyone in that company. And you could have any fantasy you wanted."

This got lisa thinking what if she wasn't related to any of them. What kind of fantasy life would she have.

"Lisa hey earth to lisa. Lost ya there for a minute."

"Yeah sorry. So do you wanna come over for dinner tonight Jackson has work and well I don't wanna be stuck in that apartment alone."

"Yeah sure let's go pick up some movies and have a girls night like we use to do in high school."

Later that night lisa was in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

"Oh my god lisa when did you take this picture it's so cute."

Lisa walked into the living room and saw Katie holding a picture of her, phil, dean, Seth and roman when she was with them in Indy.

"Oh one of the crew guys took that on my last day in Indy."

"Yum yum yummy that Roman Reigns is one eatable man. I could just spread whipped cream on him and lick him clean."

"Ok Katie you've got a problem. I think your obsessed with men or something."

"Hey lisa isn't that your brother on TV."

"Yeah it is. Oh it's just a commercial for Raw on Monday."

"Oh my goodness move over Lisa I wanna see my future x-husband."

All lisa could do was laugh so she sat and watched the commercial with Katie.

When she saw Phil she suddenly felt hot like she was having a hot flash. She thought to herself.

**_"Wow phil looks so sexy I wonder what it's like to kiss him."_**

Katie noticed something was different about her friend.

"Lisa are you ok you look flushed. Oh wait I get it you finally see what I see that roman is one sexy hunk isn't he."

"Yeah he is that's it you've finally turned me on to him."

Lisa excused herself from the living room and headed into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Oh my god what the hell is wrong with me why did I just think that about Phil he's my cousin I can't have those kind of thoughts. Could I." Lisa said to herself quietly.

"Hey lisa is dinner ready."

"Yeah it's ready."

After Lisa and Katie finished dinner they went into the living room and just watched some of the movies they picked up.

They were watching Titanic when they were brought out of there movie daze but the apartment door slamming.

"Oh my god honey you scared me. Is everything ok." She asked Jackson but he just walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"I better go check on him. I'll be right back."

She excused herself and headed into the bedroom.

"Honey is everything ok I thought you were working till 8 am."

"Yeah well I was those assholes just laid me off."

"Honey I'm sorry. Don't worry you'll find something else. Hey I can go work at the diner with Katie they are always looking for some extra help."

"What you think I'm not capable enough to find work. You think you can make more money then me. Fine go get a job but I don't wanna hear you complain that your tired when you get home you brought this on yourself."

Lisa was confused why did he say that she thought. She wasn't trying to make him feel like less of a man just cause she offered to go out and get a part time job she was trying to help. Sometimes she didn't know what to make of Jackson's mood swings.

After she left the bedroom she rejoined Katie in the living room.

"Is everything ok."

"Yeah um you think you can ask Ricky if there is some part time work at the diner. Jackson got laid off."

"Of course Ricky is always looking for part time help. Come to work with me tomorrow and we will get you started." Katie said hugging Lisa.

Later that night when lisa laid her head down on the pillow she thought about her new job she wouldn't make much money but it was something to pay the rent and keep food on the table. She thought about calling her brother but she didn't want to bother him he was on the road with the wwe.

She just hoped that Jackson will find something. A job that makes him happy a job that she knows he is great at. She hope that was sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 2 months and lisa was now working full time at the diner along side Katie.

After a very long day at the diner lisa headed home. When she got there she saw Jackson sitting on the couch in the same spot she left him that morning.

"Hey honey you feeling any better."

"Do I look like I feel any better."

"Did you go for a walk today like you said you would."

"What are you saying. Since I'm sitting here I didn't go out and look for a job."

"No honey that's not what I'm saying at all. I just meant that it was such a nice day I thought you would go out and walk around town."

"Oh my god would you get off my back women. What just because you have a job making money which isn't much if you ask me in that pit you call a diner. I wouldn't even feed a dog that slop you serve." Jackson said pour another glass of whiskey.

"Jackson how much have you had to drink today."

"Enough why what's it to ya."

Lisa walked over to the table and took the bottle of whiskey from Jackson.

"Because I think you've had enough."  
"Hey give that back to me." Jackson said following her out into the kitchen.

"No Jackson." she said putting the bottle back in the fridge.

After lisa shut the door to the fridge Jackson grabbed her and pushed her down on to the floor. Lisa hit her back on the doorknob to the cabinet.

She cried out in pain.

"Ahh did you hurt yourself. Well serves you right for taking my whiskey now take it out of the fridge and give it back to me."

Lisa stood up but she was shaky.

"No Jackson you've had enough to drink. I'm doing this for your own good."

She thought Jackson agreed with her but he didn't he turned around and slapped her face hard sending her flying into the wall.

"Now take the bottle out of the fridge and hand it to me now or I'll do a lot worse to you."

So she did what he asked. She gave him the bottle and he went into the bedroom. When lisa saw that he was out of sight she started to cry. She thought he changed she guessed he was wrong.

The next day she woke up and showered when she looked into the mirror she saw the bruise on her face and the cut on her lip.

"How the hell am I going to cover this up." She said touching her face.

She tried her best to cover it in make up but that won't cover up and blackened eye.

When she walked into the diner the first person to see her was her boss Ricky.

"Howdy Lisa."

"Oh hey Ricky."

"Hey you ok you look like you just lost your best friend."

Lisa didn't know what to say she couldn't look ricky in the eye.

"What no I'm fine just had a rough night last night. That's all."

"Ok well when your ready help Katie out with the counter today alright."

Lisa just shook her head and went into the ladies bathroom when she took off her sunglasses she saw that some of the make up she applied to her eye was already starting to wear off so she took out her compact and put more on.

"Hey sweet cheeks what's shaking." Katie said coming in to the ladies room. "Oh my god lisa what happened to you." Katie asked.

"Nothing I was clumsy I put a book to high up on the shelf and it fell off it's no big deal."

"Are you sure cause that doesn't look like a book falling on you it looks more like someone punched you. Lisa honey did Jackson hit you."

When lisa heard that it took everything in her to say yes but she didn't.

"What how can you ask me that he would never hit me or hurt me he loves me. Now come on the lunch rush will be in soon."

Katie was worried and rightfully so.

After lisa's shift was over she was walking home when she heard someone calling her name when she turned around it was Katie.

"Lisa wait up I'll walk you home."

"It's ok Katie you don't have to."

"No I want to. I want to apologize for what I said today it was wrong I never should have accused Jackson of hitting you it was wrong and I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Yes of course I forgive you."

Lisa hugged Katie.

"So have you heard from your brother."

"Nope he's been real busy on the road and he just hasn't had anytime to call but it's ok I'm hoping to make it to New York for a house show. Maybe you can come with me."

"Really well maybe I'll join you then I can see that hunky Randy Orton up close."

Lisa laughed and headed home.

When she finally made it home. She went in and put her purse on the table and read some mail and checked her phone messages.

She decided to take a long hot shower then go straight to bed she was glad ricky gave her the weekend off.

After her shower she put on her fav Pj's it was some WWE Pj's her brother gave her when she visited her.

She was in bed sleeping when she was awaken by a very drunk Jackson knocking over a lamp in the bedroom.

"Jackson is that you." She asked sleepy.

"Yeah it's me baby." he said getting into bed with lisa. "Mmm you smell good." He said.

"Jackson it's 3am I'm tired." She said.

"Oh come on baby. I'm not tired I'm fired up and ready to go so come over here and give me those lips." He said forcing lisa to kiss him.

"Jackson I said stop it. Your drunk and I'm not in the mood for this."

"What your not in the mood. Well you better get in the mood." he said kissing her again.

When she didn't respond the he wanted he hit her only this time he used his fist.

Then he got on top of her ripping her shirt off her, roughly running his hands all over her body.

Lisa tried to fight him off but he was to strong.

"Jackson please stop it."

She begged but he didn't listen.

"No Jackson don't."

When she felt him stop she started to move but he didn't stop he hit her hard this time knocking her out.

She woke up in the morning Jackson was gone and she was on the floor covered only by the sheet from the bed. She tried to get up but she to weak.

She crawled to the bathroom and pulled herself up onto the side of the tub and looked in the mirror and she was horrified. Her lip was bloody her eye was blacker then before and her cheek was swelled up.

Lisa couldn't hold back the tears she just let them flow when she got up the energy she walked into the living room and get her cell phone she started to dial the police but she hung up before it connected.

"If I call the cops Jackson will do worse then he already has." she said to herself.

She was terrified to go to the police she wanted to but she knew if Jackson got arrested it would be her word against his.

Jackson had friends on the police force and they would all side with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Katie I need you to work a double today do you mind." Ricky asked.

"No of course not I can always use the extra money. But why, isn't lisa coming in."

"She asked for some time off said she needed to take care of some personal stuff I didn't ask."

Katie was worried she knew something was wrong with lisa ever since she walked her home that day she felt that something just wasn't right and she wasn't the only one worried.

In New York city lisa's brother dean and her cousin phil were sitting on Phil's bus.

"Hey Phil have you heard from lisa lately."

"No Dean I haven't why."

"Well I've been trying to call her for almost 3 weeks and she's not returning my phone calls and frankly I'm getting worried. It's not like her to not return my calls or even my text."

"Maybe she's busy with work or something. When you guys talked last didn't she say she was starting a new job."

"Yeah but like I said that was weeks ago come to think of it it's been almost a month. Something's wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing dean if it makes you feel any better I'll try calling her. Maybe she'll pick up for her favorite cousin."

Phil said smiling. So he dialed lisa's number.

Lisa was sitting on the couch staring at a picture of her, Dean and phil from her trip to Indy when the phone started to ring.

She had been avoiding everyone her friends and her family.

The abuse from Jackson was only getting worse. He would force himself on her on a daily bases. He would hit her so hard she could thought she felt something in brain go loopy. She would just sit and just look at the walls and space out.

She let the machine pick up .

**_"Hey cuz it's Phil just wanted to call and see how things are at home. Listen give your brother a call he's worried about you and so am I we miss you. Hopefully you can make it to a show soon. We are in New York for the next couple weeks so maybe you can come see us. Everyone misses you. And plus if you come to a show you'll get to stay on my brand new bus just think you can travel around in style. Ok well I better go please call me or your brother."_**

Lisa just listened to his voice and she just cried she wanted to pick up the phone and tell phil and dean everything that was going on but she was so afraid to. All she wanted to do was go back to the week she spent in Indy.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Lisa it's Katie honey please open the up I know your in there." Katie said.

Then Katie looked through her bag and remembered she had a spare key to lisa's apartment when she found the key she went it.

When she got in there she saw the place was a mess. Tables turned over dishes smashed Katie didn't know what else she was gonna find.

Katie moved into the living room and saw lisa sitting on the couch staring at the picture she was holding in her hands.

She walked over to her and lisa had her head down Katie couldn't see her face.

"Lisa honey. What happened here lisa. Lisa are you ok."

Katie heard lisa mumble something but she couldn't hear. Then lisa struggled to lift up her head when she did Katie couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god lisa, what happened. Did Jackson do this to you." Katie asked all Lisa could do was shake her head yes. Lisa started crying hard, Katie took her friend in her arms and comforted her the best she could without hurting her worse then she already was.

"Shhh it's ok sweetie I'm here."

An hour later Katie began asking lisa what happened to her.

"Honey when did this start."

"For awhile. Maybe a year on and off."

"A year honey why didn't you tell anyone."

"I was scared that if I did Jackson would hurt them."

"It's ok tell me everything."

"I think it was 2 maybe 3 weeks ago I don't know the days are just blending in to one another. I came home from the diner and Jackson wasn't here so I went to take a shower and go to bed. 3 am Jackson stumbled drunk and when I wouldn't sleep with him he hit me. He started ripping my clothes the last thing I remember about that night was him hitting so hard I blacked out I woke up the next day and my clothes were gone all I was covered with was the sheet from the bed. Since then it's been the same everyday he comes home drunk and forces himself on me."

"Oh my god honey he's raping you."

All lisa could do was shake her head yes.

This made Katie sick to her stomach. Just the thought of what Jackson did to lisa. Was just unbearable.

"Ok honey we need to get you out of here. Come on." Katie said helping lisa to her feet but she was so weak she could barley move this she heard a knock on the door. Lisa got scared she thought maybe Jackson was coming back.

Katie went over to the door and looked out the peep hole. She saw a young girl. She opened the door and saw it was Lisa's neighbor.

"Can I help you."

"Hi I'm Jamie I'm lisa's neighbor is she home."

"Yes she but she's in the shower. I'm her friend Katie. Is there I can help you with."

"Yeah I just wanted to return her dress coat she let me borrow it last month and I just got it back from the cleaner's. Can you tell her thanks for me."

"I sure will." Katie said taking the coat from Jamie and closing the door.

"Ok I'm going to go pack you a bag and then we are getting you to the hospital."

"No Katie no hospital and no cops please promise me you won't call the cops."

"I promise lisa I won't call the cops but please let me call my friend Jordan he's a doctor. I'm worried about your injuries."

"Ok just please no cops please."

Katie nodded her head.

An hour later Katie made it to her place. Where her friend Jordan was there waiting.

"Jordan thanks for coming."

"No problem kate. What happened."

"Hey boyfriend he beat the crap out of her and he raped her to. Can you help me get her upstairs."

Jordan and Katie helped get lisa up to a spare bedroom.

20 minutes later Jordan come out after he was done examining lisa.

"Well."

"You were right she was raped and beating a lot. Lucky for her no broken bones but she is very weak. She was also asking for you."

"Jordan I owe you one. Please don't call the cops she's freaked out about her boyfriend finding out and hurting her even worse."

"I promise I won't. But you do owe me. So free coffee at the diner for a month."

"You got it. Thanks."

After Jordan left Katie went into the bedroom she saw lisa sitting on the bed with her head down.

"Hey honey how you holding up."

"I don't know. Katie would you mind helping me I wanna take a shower and I can't lift my arms up."

"Yeah sure come on." Katie said taking lisa's into the bathroom.

When Katie started to help her take off her clothes Katie saw the bruise on lisa's back they were so black and blue she couldn't even see skin color.

After she helped lisa get in the shower she quietly walked out of the bathroom to give lisa some privacy.

She just couldn't believe this was happening to her best friend she wanted to do something anything to help.

Katie promised lisa she wouldn't call the cops but she never said anything about not calling her brother.

And that's just what Katie did.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie helped lisa to the bed and the second lisa's head hit the pillow she was asleep. This gave Katie a chance to call Dean.

In a hotel room in NYC Dean was sitting with his partners Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Hey Dean you wanna head down to the bar and get a drink." Seth asked.

"Nah I'm good man I'm just gonna take a shower and hit the sack."

Dean watched seth and roman leave he was just about to head into the bathroom when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was a Ohio area code so he answered it.

"Hello."

"Is this Dean Ambrose."

"Yes this Dean. Who is this."

"Dean you don't know me but I'm a good friend of your sister Lisa."

"Is she ok I've been trying to get a hold of her for almost a month now."

"What that's why I'm calling you I think you should come home and see for yourself."

"Can you tell me what your name is."

"It's Katie Higgins."

"You work with Lisa at the diner."

"Yes I do."

"Katie what's wrong with Lisa is she hurt."

"I don't know how to say this but yes she was beat up pretty badly by her boyfriend. She asked me not to call the cops and she didn't want to go to the hospital but I called a friend of mine who's a doctor and he checked her out."

"Oh my god. Ok I'll be on the next flight back to Cincinnati. Just stay with her. Where are you."

"At my apartment. I'll text you the address. Dean she's scared please hurry."

After dean hung up with Katie he grabbed his bag and tossed his stuff in it and headed downstairs. He was on his way out of the elevator when seth, roman and phil saw him in a hurry.

"Hey man where are you going in such a hurry." Phil asked.

"I gotta get back to Cincinnati."

"Why what's wrong is everything ok Is lisa alright."

"No phil she's not her friend Katie called me her boyfriend he, he beat the crap out of her. She's with her friend Katie at her place now so I have to get home."

"Well hold up man we'll go with you." Seth said.

"No guys you don't have to."

"Dean of course we are coming with you. She's your sister and my Cousin just give us 10 minutes. Come on boys."

Back in Cincinnati.

"No Jackson stop it. No no stop please stop it." Lisa screamed waking up in a cold sweat.

Katie walked in and saw lisa crying. She rushed over to her.

"Hey honey it's ok."

Before Katie came in to check on the lisa she got a text from Dean telling her he was a couple minutes from her place. Lisa started to calm down when they both heard a knock on the door.

Katie went to answer it.

"Who is it."

"Katie it's Dean Ambrose."

Katie opened the door and saw 3 bigger men standing behind him.

"Come in Please."

"Oh this is Phil he's mine and lisa cousin and this is seth and roman. Where is she."

"She's in the bedroom. Dean I gotta warn you she doesn't look good."

Dean nodded and Katie took him and Phil in to the bedroom while the seth and roman stayed in the living room. When Dean went in he was in complete shock.

"Oh my god what did he do to her." He said seeing lisa's bruised face.

"I don't know I wish I knew. I found her like that. All she told me was that her boyfriend Jackson he beat her up and he raped her."

Katie could see the horror on Dean and Phil's faces all Dean could do was go over to the bed and sit next to his baby sister.

When lisa felt the bed shift she thought it was Katie but then she smelled something all to familiar to her. When she opened her eyes she thought she was dreaming when she saw her brother sitting there.

"Dean is that you." She said in a weak voice.

"Yeah baby it's me."

Lisa tried to sit up and hug Dean but she could. Dean put his arms around her and lifted her up so he could hug her tight. Dean could feel lisa starting to cry.

He sat there and rocked her back and forth calming her.

"Honey why didn't you call me sooner and tell me what was happening I would have been here sooner."

"I'm so sorry Dean please don't hate me I just didn't want to bring you into this."

"Honey I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried about you right now. But right now your safe. Your safe in my arms."

Phil and Katie were standing at the bedroom door.

"I just can't believe this happened to her."

"Katie how long has this been going on."

"I don't know I wish I knew."

Back in the bedroom.

"Lisa I want you to come on the road with me. You need to get out of this town."

"No dean I can't. You just started working for the wwe I don't want you to get in trouble. Beside if Jackson found out I left town he might come after me and hurt you I just couldn't bare that."

"I don't care. I can take care of myself. Remember I'm a big tough wrestler remember. Besides did you forget who our cousin is. Phil is kind of a big deal in the wwe."

"I don't know."

"And think about this. You'll have a lockerroom full of big beefed up wrestlers who will kick anyone's ass that tries to come near you. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"Promise."

"Have I ever lied to you."

Lisa shook her head no.

"Well then it's settled your coming on the road with me." Dean said hugging lisa.

Lisa was happy she had her brother to protect her just like he did when they were kids.

But would the protection of Dean and his friends be enough to keep her safe.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later before Dean took lisa on the road with him she needed to go back to her place and pick up some of her things.

When she got back there she thought Jackson would be out but she was wrong.

"Well well well if it isn't my missing lady love."

"Jackson I'm just here to pick up my stuff and then I'm leaving." Lisa said but before she could get to the bedroom Jackson grabbed her arm.

"Leaving no your not leaving cause that would be a very stupid thing. Infact it would be the most dumbest thing you have ever done."

Jackson gripped lisa's arms.

"Jackson stop it your hurting me." Lisa said trying to get away from him but he slapped her and dragged her into the bed room.

He threw her down on the bed and got on top of her. He started ripping at her shirt she let out a little scream but he put his hand over her mouth muffling her screams. But Lisa took a bite out of his hand and screamed as loud as she could.

"Help. Someone help me." Lisa screamed when she did Jackson hit her.

Dean, Phil, Seth, Roman and Katie were all headed up the steps when they heard Lisa scream and they took off running. When they busted through the door the guys heard noise coming from the bedroom.

Roman was the first one to bust the bedroom door down. The Seth came in and pulled Jackson off Lisa. Lisa was still on the bed crying and holding her cheek.

Dean came in with phil they came over to the bed.

"Phil get her out of here. We will take care of this piece of shit."

Phil nodded and picked up lisa and carried her to the living room.

Dean walked over to Jackson who was being held by Seth and roman.

"So you like hitting girls. Well why don't you hit me come on you piece of garbage I dare you hit me. I thought so." Dean said hitting Jackson. "You ever and I mean ever come near my sister ever again I swear there will be no one on this planet to help you not even the good lord himself." Dean said.

Dean, Seth and Roman did a number on Jackson.

Phil was in the living room with lisa.

"Lisa stay here I'll be right back." He said but when he went to leave lisa grabbed his hand.

"No phil please don't leave me please." She said grabbing his shirt.

"Hey shhh it's ok I'm here I'm not going anywhere." Phil said. He cupped lisa's face. "I won't let him hurt you. Your safe I promise."

Phil said holding lisa close to him.

A few moments later when the bedroom door opened lisa saw Seth, roman and dean coming out of the room. Lisa noticed the blood on dean's hands.

Dean came over to his sister and squatted down in front of her.

"He's never gonna hurt you again. I promise never again." Dean said hugging his scared and shaking sister.

A few hours later Lisa, Dean phil, Seth and roman were on a plane to Chicago. That's where they were meeting up with the rest of the wwe.

Since they were in Chicago phil told the gang they could stay at his place. Dean had offered to drive since he knew the way to Phil's place .On the car ride to the Phil's house lisa had fallen asleep in the backseat leaning on Phil's shoulder.

"Dean should I wake her up." Phil asked.

"I don't really want to she's been through hell."

"Ok why don't you guys get the bags and I'll carry her up to my room."

Phil picked lisa up careful not to wake her or hurt her. He took her upstairs to his room and gently placed her on the bed he took the blanket that was sitting at the end of the bed and placed it on her.

When he was about to leave lisa woke up.

"Phil." Lisa called out to him.

"Yeah are you ok."

"No. Can you please stay with me."

"Sure scoot over." Phil said with a smile.

Lisa was so scared to be alone but when she was with Phil or her brother she felt a little bit better.

"Phil thank you I don't know what would have happened if you guys didn't show up when you did." She started to cry.

"Hey shh no tears no more tears for that worthless asshole. He's not apart of your life anymore. You've got a new life with your brother and me." Phil said trying to comfort lisa.

He put his arms around her and held her close to him. He couldn't help but feel something for lisa but deep down he knew it was wrong she was his cousin after all.

When he heard her breath was low he knew she was finally asleep Phil started to fall asleep himself.

While phil was sleeping he had a dream. He was running on a beach when he stop he saw a gorgeous women standing on the beach looking out at the water when she turned around she walked over to him and kissed him that's when phil woke up.

He looked over and saw lisa had her back to him. That dream really confused him.

"Wow what the hell was that dream and who was that women." Phil said.

He gently got out of bed careful not to wake up lisa. Before he left the room he moved some hair off lisa's face and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered.

"I'll always keep you safe lisa I promise."

He left the room and headed downstairs.

When phil got to the living room he said Dean looking out his living room window.

"Hey where are seth and roman."

"Oh they went to get a hotel room. Thought it would be better for lisa to get some peace and quite."

"Hey you ok."

"I'm just worried about lisa. She's gonna need us man she's gonna need us to be there for her that bastard took my sister and used her as his personal punching bag. Listen in the morning I wanna take her to the doctor's just to get checked out. Will you help me."

"Yeah of course." Phil said placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled in thanks.

A little bit later Phil was asleep on the couch and dean was on the chair but he couldn't relax so he went to go check on lisa.

When he got to phil's room he heard lisa crying when he went in she was sitting up in bed.

"Hey you ok."

"No my cheek hurts. Can you get me some aspirin it's in my bag" She said crying.

Dean went into lisa's bag and pulled out the bottle of aspirin. He went into the bathroom and got her a glass of water.

"Here. Listen in the morning I'm taking you to the hospital ok. I wanna get you completely checked out."

"Is phil coming with us."

"Yeah sure he is. Ok now I want you to try and get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me."

"Of course I will." Dean said getting in bed with lisa.

She put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest which dean took and held.

Lisa felt safe with her brother there. She always felt safe when he was around.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Lisa, Dean and Phil were sitting in the doctor's office. This was something that lisa was deathly afraid of but she was glad that her brother and cousin were there with her.

The doctor was explaining to lisa what he was going to be doing.

"Ok lisa now I'm going to run some test, take some blood and get an x-ray of your cheek just to be on the safe side." The doc said.

Lisa just nodded.

After an hour of test lisa was back in the doctor's office waiting for her test results.

"I hate this waiting. How long does it take." Dean said.

Lisa just grabbed her brother's hand.

"Ok lisa your blood test all came back negative. We also ran a pregnancy test from what you told us happened to you and you'll be happy to know that was negative to. Your x-ray however did not come back negative. You have a hairline fracture of your cheekbone. It's nothing to worry about it will heel on it's own you just need to be careful. No activities that would involve your face. So no boxing or MMA. Just a little joke. Just take it easy for a few days and I'll write you a prescription for pain killers but only take them if you need them ok."

"Thanks doc." Dean said.

After they left the doctor's office dean kept his arm around lisa's waist.

"So you wanna go home or do you wanna go shopping for dinner." Dean asked.

Lisa's head was leaning on Dean's shoulder.

"Can we go home. I'm kinda tired."

Phil and dean took lisa home. When then got back to phil's place lisa headed straight to the bedroom and crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

About 3 hours later lisa woke up to the sound of the tv in the living room.

She walked over to the top of the stair and heard Dean and phil playing Xbox.

"Hey Phil come on keep it down you know lisa is sleeping."

"How do you think she's doing with all this."

"Honestly I don't know she seems ok but I guess we have to wait and see how she really is." Dean said and lisa could hear the worried tone in his voice.

Lisa felt bad she didn't want her brother to worry about her more then he already has. She decided to get dressed and go sit on the roof of phil's place.

When she got up there she saw that she could see pretty much the whole city from the roof top patio. She stared at the city skyline at the twinkling lights.

She thought about how badly her life had gotten. She just wished she could figure out what went wrong. She always promised herself she wouldn't become one of those women that would get beat up by the man she loved. But she was one.

Back inside Phil's house.

"Hey phil I just went to check in on lisa and she's not in the bedroom."

"Where is she."

"I don't know. She doesn't really know the city so she couldn't have gotten far."

Then phil got an idea.

"I think I know where she is. Look stay here I'll be back."

Dean stayed and phil grabbed a blanket and headed up to the roof. When he got up there that's where he found her. She was sitting on a bench just looking at the city.

He walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Hey you want some company."

She just nodded her head.

Phil took the blanket and placed it on her wrapping her up in it.

"I love coming up here. I do my best thinking up here." Phil said trying to get something out of lisa but all she did was sit there in silence.

Phil didn't know what to do he tried his best to talk to get her to talk to him.

"Did I ever tell you the time when Dean and I were kids. It was a day just like this and we were playing in the park by your old house the one you and dean grew up in. Well here's a little secret your brother Mr. big tough Dean Ambrose is afraid of snakes. So when I found this little guarder snake I picked it up and tossed it at him and man did he scream like a little girl I think I laughed so hard I almost pissed myself." Phil said.

When he looked over at lisa she was still just looked at the city.

"Look I don't know what your going through but just know that your don't have to go through this alone. Dean and I are here for you. We will always be here for you." Phil said but lisa didn't acknowledge him.

Phil couldn't think of anything else to do she he got up and was about to walk away when he heard lisa call out his name.

"Phil. Don't go." Lisa said. When she looked up at phil she had tears in her eyes.

Phil raced back over to the bench, he sat down and held lisa.

"Phil I'm so scared."

"You don't have to be scared anymore I'm here." Phil said rocking lisa trying to comfort her.

Lisa pulled away from phil.

"Phil you don't understand what if Jackson finds me, what if he comes here and he hurts Dean or Seth or roman and even worse you I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to you."

"Hey look at me. Jackson is not going to get anywhere new you. I'm here I'll protect you I promise." Phil said touching her face.

Phil looked into lisa's eyes and knew she was still scared.

Lisa wanted to not be scared anymore. But when she was in Phil's arms she started to feel a little bit more safe.

"Hey it's getting cold out here, we should head back inside." Phil said.

Lisa nodded her head yes.

Phil helped lisa to her feet. He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Phil thanks for well this for just being there for me to lean on."

"Anytime. And I mean that you ever just wanna talk or just chill out call me anytime." Phil said hugging lisa.

When they pulled apart from the hug Lisa and phil looked into each other's eyes. Lisa got lost in his green eyes. And phil got lost in her hazel eyes it was like he was looking into her heart.

They leaned in close to each other Phil was about to kiss lisa but they heard dean call out phil's name.

Lisa quickly pulled away.

"Sorry Phil I tried waiting downstairs but I was getting worried. Lisa are you ok you had me worried."

"Dean I'm fine I just needed some alone time to clear my head But no worries Phil found me and we were just headed back inside." Lisa said

"Good well I took the liberty of ordering some deep dish pizza. Pepperoni and extra cheese." Dean said.

"My favorite." Lisa said.

"You coming Phil."

"Yeah I'll be there in a second."

When phil saw that lisa and dean were out of site. Phil walked over to the railing and thought to himself.

**_"Get a grip man you almost kissed your cousin."_**

Phil couldn't believe what he almost did. He could feel his heartbeat whenever lisa was around him. He knew he couldn't and should not be having these feelings for lisa. But what phil didn't know is lisa was having the same feelings of guilt that phil was having.

And neither of them didn't know what to think.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later lisa was finally starting to feel like her old self again. But she was still a little scared at every noise she heard it would make her nervous.

She was sitting in the living room of Phil's place just reading when she heard a noise coming from the yard she got up to go look out the kitchen window. She saw something rustling in the bushes.

When she looked out the window she saw that it was just a raccoon looking for some food. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

She was about to turn around when she felt someone touch her shoulder her only instincts was to hit whoever it was so lisa balled up her fist, turned around and punched the person and when she saw who it was she was so embarrassed.

"Oh my god Phil."

There was phil on the floor of the kitchen holding his cheek. Lisa got down on the floor next to him.

"Are you ok." She asked him.

"Nice right hook there slugger. But if you don't mind me asking why did you just hit me." Phil said standing up helping lisa to her feet.

"I'm so sorry I heard a noise outside and it was just a raccoon and well I kinda freaked out a little." Lisa said looking at phil's cheek. "Here let me get you some ice." Lisa said going over to the freezer and getting out an ice pack.

She walked over to phil and handed him the ice pack.

"Here put this on your cheek. God phil I'm so sorry."

"Hey no need to be sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Lisa and phil stood in the kitchen for a few minutes before Phil spoke up.

"Where's Dean."

"He's out. Seth and Roman came into town so I'm not expecting him back anytime soon."

"Oh ok well you wanna watch some movies with me."

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun. I'll make some popcorn and get some drinks why don't you set up the movie."

Phil headed into the living room and got the movie all ready.

A few minutes later lisa came out carrying a tray of goodies.

"Wow looks like you've got some good stuff."

"Just some popcorn, soda and some of my faves chocolate covered cherries."

"Nice I like chocolate covered cherries to."

They both smiled at each other. They got comfortable and watched the movie phil had picked out.

A few hours later Phil looked over and saw Lisa had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He did his best not to wake her he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped the blanket around them he turned off the tv and got comfortable himself.

"Oh come on man one more drink."

"Seth dude we've drank enough tonight. Roman get this drunken ass home before he hurts himself."

"Alright man. I'll call ya when we get back to the hotel."

"Ok see ya man."

Dean went in the house.

When he got into the living room he saw lisa and phil asleep on the couch. Dean smiled and headed to bed.

The next morning when lisa woke up she was still on the couch with phil only this time her head was on his chest and his arms were around her.

When lisa went to pull away phil tighten his arms around her and lisa didn't fight it.

"Good morning." Phil said.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep."

"Good. For the first time in awhile I slept good." Lisa said sitting up rubbing the kinks out of her neck.

"Did you want me to make you something to eat."

"No phil that's ok. I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Lisa said getting up and going upstairs.

Lisa looked up and saw Dean coming down the stairs.

"Morning honey." He said giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Morning. How was you night with the boys."

"It was good. Seth got wasted. Poor roman had to drag his ass back to the hotel."

"Oh poor Seth."

"Hey roman and Seth are coming over here for some poker wanna join us."

"I don't know Dean if it's a guys night I don't wanna get in the way."

"Nonsense you won't be in the way. Beside I want you there and I'm sure phil is gonna want you there to so what do you say."

Dean said with a smile on his face. Lisa never could say no to him.

"Ok how about I'll cook you guys dinner."

"That is awesome. Ok so the guys are getting here at 6 so dinner for 7 sound good to you."

"That's perfect. Lisa smiled when dean kissed her cheek.

She looked into the living room and saw Phil sitting on the couch. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back and it warmed her heart.

Lisa thought back to the night before and how phil was being so sweet to her. But lisa was starting to become worried at the growing feelings she was having for phil. She was afraid that one time while she was alone with phil that she would act on her feelings. But she knew she couldn't do that Phil was family and that's how it was going to stay.

"Hey man thanks for putting together this porker game it's gonna be awesome."

"No problem it's gonna be fun."

In the back of Phil's mind he couldn't stop thinking about lisa falling asleep and waking up with her in his arms. Phil liked it but he knew it was wrong very wrong but he also wondered if lisa was feeling the same pain of guilt he was feeling.

Whatever they both were feeling for each other they both knew they could never act on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day lisa was helping dean and phil get ready for the boys night of poker. She thought back to when her and phil were on the roof when he was about to kiss her. She felt her heart beating fast and her mind thought what it would be like to kiss phil.

But she just brushed it off.

She was in the kitchen helping dean.

"So you ready for a fun night of crude humor and dick jokes." Dean said.

"Oh yeah that's what every girl wants to hear from a room full of men. Yeah I wanna hear how many women you guys have notched on your proverbial bedpost sorry bro but I'm helping you get things set up then I'm going up to my room maybe have a long hot bubble bath, maybe watch a cheesy movie or read a book."

Dean gave lisa a puppy dog face but she wasn't falling for it. She wanted her brother to have a fun night with his friends.

Lisa heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened it she saw Seth and Roman.

"Well hello gorgeous." Seth said.

"Hi seth, hi roman. Come on in guys." She told them as both of them passed her they gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yo asshole are you ready to lose your hard earned McMahon money." Seth blurted out.

"Yeah right Seth from what I remember last night someone's hard earn McMahon money went into the g-string of a stripper." Dean said

Everyone laughed at that comment.

As the night went on lisa had some snacks with seth, roman, dean and phil.

"Ok so how is phil related to you and dean." Roman asked.

"Well Phil is our cousin twice removed."

"Wow you guys must have had some fun times growing up." Seth said.

"Yeah we had some fun. But I missed out on a lot of it growing up."

"Why is that." Seth asked.

"Well life at home really wasn't fun to around. When I was younger my parents sent me away to boarding school. They wanted to have a better life then they did. I hated it I hated being away from my brother and cousin. I had no friends in boarding school. I would run away daily cause I couldn't stand being in that place so my parents had no other choice they took me out of boarding school and placed me into regular school that's where I met my best friend Katie she is just like me in every way. But now I'm here with my brother and my cousin and I love it."

"Yeah you had a rough go of it in ohio with that asshole boyfriend of yours." Roman said.

"Yeah he was a real piece of work. Well If you guys will excuse me I'm gonna head up to my room I have a very long movie waiting for me have fun. Go easy on them Dean."

Lisa gave her brother a kiss and said her goodbyes to the boys.

As lisa was walking up to her room she heard her brother laughing and carrying on with the guys it was making her smile.

A few hours later lisa was sitting on the bed watching the movie she was watching and it was making her cry. It was a movie about a women who was in a relationship with a man that used her and it was hitting home to her.

Downstairs dean, seth and roman were having a fun time playing cards.

"Ok come on boys ante up." Dean said.

"Nope I'm done it's late and I'm beat." Phil said.

"Oh come on phil you gotta give me a chance to win some of my money back." Seth said.

"Seth I wasn't the only one who took your money." Phil said getting up from the table. "Goodnight guys."

"Night man." Roman said.

"Hey phil do me a favor will you check in on lisa for me."

"Yeah sure." Phil said his goodbyes and headed up stairs when he went up to lisa's room he thought he heard her crying from inside.

He knocked on the door and opened it a little.

"Lisa are you ok."

"No I'm not."

Phil came in and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of lisa.

"What's wrong why are you crying."

"Its this movie I just watched it was like I was watching a movie about my life. I don't know why every time I see something and I'm reminded about what he did to me. And I get all sappy and emotional and I hate that." Lisa said wiping her tears away.

"Hey you've been through hell. If I was in your situation I think I would be in my bed not wanting anything to do with the outside world but that's not you that's how you handle things you got that Ambrose stubbornness in you."

Phil saying that made lisa smile.

"Ah there it is that smile. You know I haven't seen that smile since Indy."

"Well I haven't had a lot to smile about. I had a great time on the road with you guys I just wish I knew what I was coming back to."

Phil grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Ok no more talk about the past let's talk about the future and you coming on the road with us."

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be on the road with you guys I mean I don't wanna get you in trouble."

"Me get in trouble nah not me I'm CM Punk I never get in trouble besides I told Stephanie McMahon all about you and she can't wait to meet you. And she thinks she might be able to get you a job working for the WWE."

"Oh my god Phil are you serious." Lisa said.

"Yep. I told her what you can do and she is looking for an assistant and I told her you would be perfect for the job."

Lisa was so happy that she jumped into phil's arms sending her on top of phil on the bed.

When phil brushed some hair out of her face his thumb brushed her cheek sending shivers down lisa's spine. She looked into Phil's eyes and before either one knew what was happening phil pulled lisa into a kiss.

It was a soft and gentle kiss. Lisa and phil felt like the kiss lasted for ever but when they broke the kiss they both knew it was wrong.

"Oh my god phil what did we just do."

"I don't know I guess we got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah your right it was just the moment."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you in the morning lisa."

"Yeah goodnight phil."

Phil hurried out of the room and into his room.

Lisa could not believe what just happened.

Both of them knew the kiss they shared was wrong.

But inside they liked it and that it felt so right very very right.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later lisa was up on the roof of phil's place and she couldn't get her mind off the kiss she shared with phil. The feel of his lips on hers it sent chills to every part of her body. Her mind started to wander.

She was standing in a meadow the warm breeze blowing through her hair. She turned and saw phil coming towards her she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt opened just enough so the wind would catch it.

Phil walked over to lisa taken her in his arms looking deep into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Lisa. Yo sis."

Lisa heard Dean calling her and was snapped back into reality.

"Lisa I've been calling you for almost 20 minutes what are you doing up here."

"Oh dean I'm sorry I didn't hear you my mind was somewhere else."

"Well come on we gotta hit the road."

Lisa and dean headed back downstairs and out side to the awaiting bus that lisa, dean and phil would be sharing while on the road. When they got outside Phil was coming off the bus.

"There you guys are I was wondering where you got to."

When lisa saw phil her heart started beating and she could feel her face getting flushed.  
"Lisa so what do you think of the home while on the road."

"It's gorgeous Phil."

"Thanks. Well you'll sleep in the bedroom, I'll take the sofa and dean you can have the other sofa or one of the bunks."

"A bunk is fine with me."

"Phil no this is your bus you should sleep in the bedroom I'll take the sofa."

"No lisa the bedroom is yours, besides the couch is much better for my back after I wrestle. So really please take the bedroom."

"Thanks."

"What is that buzzing noise." Dean asked.

"Oh it's My phone. Hello. Oh hi Mrs. Morgan. What ok hold on slow down. Oh my god are you sure. Yes ok I'll be on the next flight out just tell her I'm coming. Oh my god."

"Lisa what's wrong."

"It's Katie she's in the hospital I have to get home."

"Honey what happened." Phil said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"When Katie didn't show up for work Ricky the owner of the diner called her house when she didn't answer he called her mom. So her mom went to her house and found Katie on the floor of her bedroom beat up and her husband was shot. He's dead I have to get home." Lisa said crying.

"Lisa don't worry. Hey Doug detour we need to get to O'Hare now."

They gang made it to the airport and got lisa booked on a flight back to Cincinnati.

"Honey should we come with you."

"No you guys have to get back to work. You need to be there for your fans you can't let them down I'll be fine I'll call you when I know more I promise." Lisa said hugging her brother.

When she hugged dean she looked over his shoulder at gary.

Letting go of dean she walked over to phil and they hugged each other tightly that's when dean noticed that this was no family hug this was something more.

Lisa boarded her plane and headed home.

"You think we should have went with her." Dean asked.

"We're going to be in Cincinnati on Friday. She needs her family there with her." Phil said.

The whole ride on the place lisa kept thinking about her friend lying in a hospital bed battered and broken.

She got to Cincinnati around 4pm she was met at the airport by Katie's dad.  
"Hey darling." Mr. Morgan said.

"How is she."

"She's hanging in."

"What happened."

"Well as far as we know someone broke in the house and Kevin was home sick from work he was already dead by the time Katie came home whoever it was, was hiding upstairs waiting for Katie when she went up to the bedroom to check on Kevin and saw he was dead on the bed and the person jumped her from behind she couldn't see his face it was covered by a ski masked."

Hearing this was making lisa sick to her stomach. But when she got to the hospital and saw Katie made her even sicker.

She walked into Katie's room and saw her friend or what she thought was her friend.

She was so badly beaten she couldn't tell where the bruises stopped and Katie started. She walked over to the bed and took Katie's hand in hers.

"Lisa." Katie said weakly.

"I'm here honey." Lisa said with tears running down her face.

"Lisa where's Kevin."

"You don't remember what happened."

"All I remember was waking up here. Lisa please tell me where is my husband, where's Kevin." Katie asked getting agitated.

Lisa looked over to Katie's Father.

"Honey I'm sorry Kevin's dean. He was killed by whoever broke in to your house."

"No oh my god no not Kevin please tell me your lying tell me this is some cruel joke."

All lisa could do was shake her head and comfort her friend in her time of need. Just like Katie did for her.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later at the hospital lisa was keeping a close watch on Katie. She hasn't left her side since she got there.

Lisa was dozing on and off when Katie's dad came in and woke her up.

"Lisa, There's someone here to see you."

"Oh ok thanks Mr. Morgan."

Lisa got up from the chair she was sitting in working all the kinks out of her neck and back. She thought about her brother and phil it's been a couple weeks since she saw them. She missed them both so much.

When lisa walked down the hall to the waiting room and turned the corner she was so surprised to see who was standing there.

It was Seth, Roman, Dean and Phil.

She walked over to her brother and it was then all the tears she held back to be strong for Katie. She broke down.

Dean took his sister in his and comforted her.

"I can't believe you guys are here." She said wiping away the tears.

"Well we thought you could use a shoulder to lean on." Dean said.

"Thanks but what about work, you guys didn't take time away for me."

"No most of the roster is down in Florida for NXT so here we are." Phil said hugging lisa.

When lisa was in phil's arms she just melted into his embrace.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Lisa said pulling away from Phil going over to hug Seth and Roman.

The gang sat down in the waiting room. Dean took lisa's hand and held it.

"How's Katie." Dean asked.

"She's hanging in but she's still in shock about her husband being killed. She's blaming herself and no matter what I saw I just feel like I'm making things worse." Lisa said putting her head on Phil's shoulder.

"When was the last time you slept sis."

"I don't know I get a quick nap in when they take Katie down for test."

"Listen we've got a room at the Hilton it's big suite 4 bedrooms your own bathroom with a big tub. Come on it will due you some good to get out of here from awhile. You can soak in a nice hot bath and get some sleep and something to eat, just let us take care of you." Dean said.

"You know that does sound amazing. Ok let me go tell Mr. Morgan."

She went back into Katie's room.

"Mr. Morgan if it's ok with you I'm gonna go back to my brother's hotel and get some rest will you call me if anything changes."

"Of course honey." Mr. Morgan said hugging lisa.

Lisa walked over to Katie's bedside.

"Katie."

"Hi."

"My brother's here and I'm going to go back to his hotel to get a shower and some sleep you gonna be ok if I go."

"Yeah I'm be fine. You need your rest."

Lisa said her goodbye's to Katie and her dad and left to go with her brother and the guys.

Riding in the car to the hotel Lisa's mind started to wander to the night she was attacked by Jackson. All of what happened to Katie felt all to familiar.

"Ok here we are. Lisa honey were here." Dean said.

"Hmm oh ok."

Riding up in the elevator Roman noticed that lisa wasn't looking like herself.

"Hey penny for your thoughts." roman said putting his arm around her.

"I'm just worried about Katie."

"Well if you wanna talk I'm here honey."

"Thanks Roman."

She looked up at roman and smiled and he smiled back.

"Ok this is us." Dean said.

The guys let lisa go in first and when she did she was floored.

"Wow when you told me you had a big suit you didn't say you were living in a mansion. You can see the whole city from here."

"Yeah well it pays to be rich and famous." Dean said. "Come on I'll show you to your room so you can get some rest." Dean said showing lisa to her room.

"Here you go honey now if you need anything I'm across the living room Roman and Seth are next to me and phil is in the room next to you." Dean said kissing lisa's forehead.

When dean left the room lisa went in to the bathroom and saw the very large tub so she went over rant the water to get it nice and hot and poured some vanilla scented bubble bath.

But before lisa could enjoy it she needed some fresh clothes. She went into the living room.

"Dean would you have anything extra clothes I didn't bring anything with me."

"Um I don't know if I have anything that would fit you."

"I have something. It might be a little big but it might fit you." Phil said going into his room. He came out with 2 t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

"Here you can sleep in this and you can wear this in the morning and don't worry about giving it back.."

"Thanks Phil." Lisa said grabbing the stuff from him and going back into the bathroom.

She stripped down and got into the tub and just melted in the hot relaxing bath. She could feel the stress of everything just melt away. She turned on the radio to a station with soft music.

As she listened to the music her mind wandered again but this time back to the night her and phil kissed. She knew the thoughts she was having were wrong. All she could think about was being in phil's arms him holding her tight making her feel safe. She hopes that one day she finds that kind of man to protect her like Phil does but she's afraid of getting hurt again.

Or worse ending up the same way she did when she was with Jackson. And that scared her to death.


	14. Chapter 14

After lisa was done with her bath she went into the bedroom and put on one of the shirts that Phil gave her to wear it was one of his old punk rock t-shirts The Ramón's. She smiled at it knowing how much he loves his punk rock.

After she got dressed she was going to go to sleep but her stomach started grumbling so she went out to the kitchen to get something to eat.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw phil standing there.

"Hey."

"Phil Hi."

"What's wrong couldn't sleep."

"Yeah my stomach decided to keep me up."

"Oh cool well here come sit down." Phil said holding the chair out for lisa which she happily sat down. "Ok we've got all kinds of goodies. We've got pizza, and some Chinese food oh and some guacamole with taco chips."

"Hmm it all looks good but I think I'll stick with the pizza." She said grabbing a slice.

"So how was your bath."

"Relaxing very relaxing that tub is gigantic. I think it's big enough for 5 people."

"Wow sounds like a rock star party."

"Yeah really." Lisa said getting up to take her trash over to the trash can.

Phil couldn't take his eyes off Lisa and what she was wearing he kept thinking how hot she looked in his Ramon's t-shirt. How it hugged the curves of her body, how the shirt stopped just at her knees. He thought how great it would look crumpled up on his bedroom floor.

Phil snapped back into the real world when he heard lisa talking.

"Well I think I'm gonna go try and get some sleep." She said going over to phil giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight phil and thanks for dinner." She said winking at him.

"Your welcome and good night sweet dreams."

Lisa smiled and headed back to her room closing the door. The second her head hit the pillow she was out.

Then lisa was suddenly walking down a hallway the more she walked down the hallway the louder the noise's got that she was hearing. Lisa knew she had to be dreaming.

When she finally made it to the end of the hall she saw a door she reached for the handle to open it but the door opened on it's own. She entered the room but it was dark and she really couldn't see anything she searched for a light switch.

She found it and flip it on and when she did she was horrified there was blood everywhere. She didn't know where it was coming from she went in the room more when she finally saw where the blood was coming from.

She saw a body on the floor facing the wall she walked over to it kneeled down turned the body over and was shocked.

"Oh my god Katie." Lisa said checking for a pulse but there wasn't one.

She stood up and walked over to a chair where she saw another person sitting in the chair she slowly walked in front of the person and covered her mouth.

"Seth. No oh god no seth." He was shot in the chest.

She back up and saw roman on the floor next to the desk with his throat slashed. Lisa didn't know what was going on three people in her life were dead.

Lisa started to walk backwards when she did she stumbled into another chair in the middle of the room and saw someone sitting in it she was so scared to go over.

When she did she dropped to her knees.

"Noooooo Dean oh god please no why."

When she got up she felt something pulling at her leg when she looked down she saw Phil he was badly beaten up and bleeding from his stomach.

"Phil thank god your still alive." She said kneeling down next to him.

"Lisa you have to get out of here." Phil said weakly.

"No I'm not leaving you here." Lisa said holding phil's hand.

Phil reached up to touch lisa's face with his blood soaked hand.

"Lisa."

"No phil don't try to talk save your strength your gonna be fine. Your gonna be ok you have to please you have to."

"Lisa always remember that I tried to tell you, I tried to tell you that I, that I." Phil tried to say something but he could his eyes closed and his hand went limp.

"Phil, Phil no god no please Phil please don't die please I've lost Seth, roman and Katie. My brother to please I can't lose you to please." Lisa said holding phil in her arms.

Lisa then heard laughing maniacal sadistic laughing.

"Well Well well I see it didn't take you long to get over me and move on."

Lisa knew that voice.

"What the hell have you done you sick bastard. You killed everyone I've ever cared about why." Lisa said still holding phil's lifeless body.

"When I said I would make you pay what better way to make you pay then to kill everyone you have ever cared for. First I started with that little slut Katie over there now she was easy one I beat her down nice and slow she was dead in a flash."

Jackson walked around lisa.

"Then I moved on to the dude with the freaky hair little sethie boy shot him bang right in the heart. Then it was that big oaf Roman he fought me alittle but he was no match for my blade of steel got his throat slit but good then old brother dear see I owed him some payback I knocked him around a little with my bat here and then bang bang bang 3 shots to the gut. And your sweet cousin Philly boy well I didn't want him to die to fast so I just beat him up then I shot him I figured he would slither his way to you."

Lisa stood up covered in Phil's blood.

"You sick demented monster you took everything and everyone I loved all because someone was man enough to stand up to you. I hate you. I hate you."

Jackson backed out of the room but not before a shot rang out hitting lisa in the stomach this was the shot that woke her up from the horrid nightmare.

She sat up with great force in bed feeling sick to her stomach. She searched her stomach for blood but she didn't find any.

All lisa could so was cry she thought was this nightmare a look of things to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**WOW 2 chapters in one night. :-) Hope everyone is loving the story. Fear not i haven't given up on my other story Finding Love Once Again i'm kind of going back and forth between the two so here is Ch 15 of Forbidden Love :) Enjoy. ANd keep those reviews coming. **

Lisa sat in her bed sobbing thinking about the dream she had. Her sob's soon turned into full blown tears she just couldn't stop.

Her dream felt so real seeing Katie so badly beaten up. Seth so young killed so fast. Roman she couldn't understand a guy his size and strength being killed so brutally. Dean her brave brother he fought so hard to protect her and she couldn't even protect him. And Phil she tried to keep him alive but he was to weak she could feel all the air drain from his body.

She cried so much she made herself sick. She ran to the bathroom.

Phil was in his room which was next to lisa's bathroom when he heard noise's coming from her room so he went to see what was wrong.

He knocked on her door but she didn't answer it so he opened it and went in and saw she wasn't in bed he did see the bathroom light on. He went in and saw lisa sitting on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Lisa are you ok." Phil asked kneeling down next to her. When she lifted her head up Phil saw she was crying.

"Honey what's wrong."

Lisa couldn't' say anything she just looked at Phil and completely fell apart.

Phil took lisa into his arms.

Phil didn't know what was wrong with Lisa he did his best to comfort her. When Phil pulled away from lisa she pulled him close to her.

"No phil please don't leave me." Lisa said holding on to him for dear life.

"Hey, Hey I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here." He said stroking lisa's hair. He felt her shivering.

"Lisa your freezing come on let's get you back to bed." Phil said scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back to her bed. He set her down gently and pulled up the blankets around her.

"There you gonna warm up soon. Now you wanna tell me what's wrong did you have a bad dream or something."

"It was so vivid everything felt so real." She said looking at phil.

"Tell me about it." Phil said holding her hand.

"I was in this room and there was blood everywhere. And everyone I loved was dead." Lisa said crying.

"Dead who was dead."

"Everyone. Seth, Roman, Katie, Dean and you. You died in my arms. Your blood was all over me it was Jackson he killed everyone I cared about."

Phil took lisa in his arms again.

"Lisa look at me I'm not dead." He said taking her hand and putting it on his heart. "You feel that my heart its beating besides I'm to tough to die. And as for Seth, Roman, and Dean well the only way anyone can kill them is if you blew them up with a grenade and Katie she's strong she'll be fine."

After a couple minutes lisa was finally calm.

"There now no more tears. What you need to do is get some sleep. If you wan I'll stay in here with you till you fall asleep."

Lisa just nodded her head yes.

After lisa was comfortable, Phil got comfy to.

They both fell asleep. Phil holding lisa protecting her from anymore horrible dreams.

The next morning when lisa awoke Phil was gone she thought the worse but she heard voices coming from the living room she put on her robe and slippers and headed out there. When she did she saw seth, roman, phil and dean sitting on the couch chatting.

"Hey good morning sunshine." Dean said hugging his sister.

"Morning." Lisa said hugging dean as tight as she could.

"Wow sis either you missed me or something's wrong."

"I had a bad dream last night and I'm just glad it wasn't real."

"You wanna talk about it."

"No I'm ok. Phil helped me last night he stayed in my room with me till I was able to get back to sleep."

"Boy I tell ya that cousin of ours is a wonderful person isn't he." Dean said kissing lisa's forehead. "Hey you hungry I made pancakes."

"Dean you cooked. The only thing you can cook is toast and you always burned that."

"Ok so I didn't make them I ordered room service."

Dean took lisa's hands and walked over to the table.

"Hey honey." Seth said giving lisa a hug.

"Hey seth." She said hugging him back.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Hey Ro Ro." she hugged roman.

"You better get some food before your brother and cousin eat it all." Roman said.

"What I'm sorry I'm a growing boy I need food." Phil said.

Lisa sat down next to phil and he leaned in close to her.

"Hey how ya feeling any better then last night." Phil asked.

"Much better. Thanks to you." Lisa said smiling at Phil.

"Glad I could be there to help." Phil said squeezing lisa's hand.

"So you going to the hospital to see Katie today sis." dean asked.

"Yeah I was planning on it. Hey I've got a great idea why don't you guys come with me maybe it will cheer her up."

"Sounds like a plan." Phil said.

"Cool well I'm gonna go shower and then we can go." Lisa said.

She walked off to her room to get a shower and get herself dressed. She just hoped that the guys going with her will be something that would cheer Katie up cause lord knows Katie could use some cheering up.


	16. Chapter 16

Lisa and the guys arrived at the hospital and headed up to Katie's room. When they got there Katie's Dad was outside her room.

"Hi Mr. Morgan."

"Hey honey. Did you get some rest last night."

"Yeah I got a little. Mr. Morgan I want you to me My brother Dean and my cousin Phil. And these are there friends Seth and roman, Guys this is Katie's dad Travis Morgan." Lisa said.

"It's nice to meet you boys. Lisa if you wanna go in please go on ahead."

Lisa nodded and went in first.

"Hey lisa." Katie said sitting up in bed.

"Hey you look so much better today. How ya feeling."

"I'm ok. So is your brother still here."

"I'm glad you asked." Lisa said going over to the door to bring in the boys.

When the guys came in lisa saw Katie smile.

"Hi Katie."

"Hi dean."

"Ok don't tell me your seth and roman." Katie said pointing at seth and roman.

"Yep that's us."

"And your phil, dean and lisa's cousin."

"Your right. How ya doing." Phil said.

"I'm ok. Just wishing I could get out of here."

Lisa saw the sadness in her eyes. Everyone stayed with Katie for a couple hours.

"Ok miss you need your rest." Lisa said.

"Oh don't go."

"Yes honey they have to go you need to rest." Her dad said.

"Oh ok. Lisa thanks for coming to see me. But you don't have to stay in town I'm gonna be fine. Once I get out of here I'm moving in with mom and dad. I have all my family here to help me get back on my feet again."

"Are you sure Katie."

"Yes I'm sure it's for to get back to your life. And I promise I'll be fine." Katie said hugging lisa.

"Ok well then I guess this is goodbye. I'll come visit you for Christmas or something. I promise."

Lisa gave Katie one final hug goodbye and then left with her brother and the boys.

A few hours later the gang was on a plane heading to Miami so the guys could get back to work.

"Man I can't wait to get back to work." Dean said.

"You really missed being in the ring didn't you."

"Sis I love what I do."

Lisa was so happy for her brother.

It was a long plane ride and lisa had fallen asleep on the plane.

"No get away from me no please don't stop it." Lisa muttered in her sleep.

"Honey, lisa wake up."

"No don't touch me." Lisa said waking up seeing Phil in front of her.

"Hey lisa it's me it's Phil your ok your having a nightmare."

"Phil oh my god. Please tell me I didn't hit you." Lisa asked.

"No I'm fine. Are you ok."

"I think so. Can you hold me please." Lisa said feeling the tears fall down her face.

Phil put his arms around lisa. When Dean came back to his seat he saw lisa crying.

"Hey what's wrong." Dean asked.

"She had a nightmare." Phil said

"Sweetie are you ok." Dean said sitting in the seat next to lisa.

"Yeah I think so I just wish these nightmares would stop." She said leaning on Dean's shoulder.

Dean didn't know what to say.

"Honey don't worry they will stop."

All lisa wanted was these nightmares to stop she wanted to start living a normal life again.

A couple days later everyone was back on the road. The gang was staying in Nashville for a week and lisa was staying with dean in his hotel room.

"Hey lisa I have got to tell you something." dean said

"Ok what's up."

"I have a date tonight."

"A date with who."

"Aj."

"Aj as in AJ lee. Wow she's cute. But she's not really your type."

"And what is my type."

"Um let's see. Blonde, dumb with big boobs."

"Oh ha ha very funny. Come on sis I've changed. Besides she asked me out so I said yes."

"Wow dean that's great. Just do me a favor."

"What."

"Don't sleep with her on the first date."

"When have I ever done that."

"Ok high school. The head cheerleader. Donne Benton. You asked her out and slept with her and you never called her again."

"Ok for the record she was a horrible lay and like I said I've grown up since then."

"Whatever you say bro. Just have fun and be good."

"I will." He said giving lisa a kiss on the cheek. "Don't wait up."

Lisa just laughed and watcher her brother grab his keys and walk out of the room.

Lisa about to head to bed when there was a knock on the door.

She went over and looked out the peephole and saw it was phil.

"Hey what brings you by."

"Not much just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out and maybe watch some movies."

"Yeah sure. Come on in."

Lisa and phil settled on the couch and watched some really cheesy horror movies and laughed at all the same spots.

"Ok now she deserves to get her head chopped off if she's gonna open the door dressed in that." Lisa said

"Well you have to admit she does have a nice body."

"Men all you think about is what's under the clothing."

"Now come on lisa are you telling me that if it was the other way around and the murderer was a girl and the guy opened up the door dressed in nothing but a tight pair of jeans and no shirt. The same thing would happen."

"No."

"No. Why."

"Because the girl wouldn't be able to resist him, she would drop her weapon and have her way with him." Lisa said laughing.

"Ok I'll buy that one." Phil said laughing.

Lisa and phil shared an amazing night watching movies and talking about what went on in the movies. But during one movie phil looked over to see lisa had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

He smiled down at her and placed the blanket on them and fell asleep himself. But before he did lisa placed her hand on his chest and he held it in his.

He smiled and let out a sigh. Phil couldn't help the feelings he was having for her he wished they would stop but he couldn't help it.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of months have passed and things were going great for Dean and Phil.

The shield was making waves in the wwe and phil he was dealing with a few nagging injuries so he decided to take a couple weeks off to heel up.

As for lisa she was back in Chicago. Since she really didn't have a job Phil told her she could stay at his place while he was on the road.

Dean didn't like her being alone but he knew that Phil's place was like fort Knox.

While lisa was sitting on the couch watching raw she saw dean, Seth and roman cutting a backstage promo. She couldn't help but smile seeing her brother accomplish so much.

Then lisa saw Phil was on her tv screen she felt her heart start to beat fast. She didn't know what he was saying she couldn't stop staring at his green eyes.

After phil disappeared from the screen lisa was brought out of her daydream by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey honey it's Katie."

"Katie hi how are you."

"I'm good listen is it ok if I come see you."

"Yeah of course Phil and dean are on the road and I'm here alone so yes please come visit."

"Good I'll be there soon I'm heading to the airport now so I'll be there sometime late tonight can you pick me up."

"Yeah sure I'll pick ya up just call me when you land. Oh it's gonna be so good to see you. We have so much to talk about."

She said her goodbyes to Katie and waited for her to call when she landed.

It was a few hours later lisa was at the airport waiting for her friend.

"Lisa, Lisa over here."

She heard someone calling her name when she turned around she saw Katie.

"Katie. You look great." Lisa said hugging her friend.

Katie looked completely different her hair was shorter and dyed blonder and all the bruises on her were completely gone and she was smiling.

"God I've missed you so much. So how have you been." katie asked.

"I'm good very good actually. Come on let's go home so we can chat and catch up." Lisa said grabbing Katie's bag and heading out to the car.

Back at the house the girls sat in front of the fireplace and talked.

"Wow lisa your cousin's place is amazing. I just love the artwork and the furniture everything is so beautiful. Your cousin has great taste."

"Yeah he does. But most of the decorating was his sister Chaleen she did most of the work."

"So tell me lisa what's going on in your love life anyone new."

"Love life what love life. I did go out on a date with Seth my brother's partner in his group but it just didn't work we acted more like brother and sister. Beside I like being single." Lisa said.

"I kinda miss having a man around. I um I'm sorry lisa I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore. I didn't think I had anymore tears left to cry."

"Honey it's ok to cry you just lost your husband."

"I know but I just wish I knew who it was that got into the house I still can't remember anything about that night." Katie said in frustration.

"It will come Katie don't force it. Katie can I tell you something. Now you've gotta promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"Oh this must be juicy ok I promise not a word to anyone. So dish what's up." Katie asked.

"Ok well a few months back right after phil brought me here to stay so I could recover something happened between me and Phil. I was feeling a little low so phil came into my room and saw me crying. I was watching this really sappy movie I was crying and phil came in and saw it. So we talked and he told about this job he got me working with Stephanie McMahon."

"Really what kind of work."

"Oh just her assistant but she doesn't need me right now she said I could start soon but we are getting off track here."

"Ok sorry so what happened next."

"I was so happy about it and well we hugged."

"You hugged him that's it."

"No that's not it. We got so caught up in the moment that I well we god this is horrible to even say. We."

"You what."

Lisa got up and walked over to the window.

"Come on lisa it can't be that bed."

"We kissed. And I'm not talking about a friendly peck on the cheek I'm talking sweet, mind blowing, making your toes curl, can't get enough of his lips on mine wanted the world to stop kiss."

"Whoa hang on there lady are you telling me that you and phil kissed.

All lisa did was nodded her head.

"Oh my god lisa I was right you do have a thing for Phil."

"No I can't have a thing for him he's my cousin it's wrong it's immoral but it felt so good I haven't been kissed like that in such a long time. But I can't think the way I think about Phil he's my cousin. So from now on starting tonight no more thinking of Phil that way from now on he's family nothing more."

"Lisa I think your overreacting. Yes he's family but he's your second cousin twice removed."

"Katie it's settled I'm not thinking about him like that anymore."

All Katie could do was laugh at lisa. Katie knew lisa had feelings for phil but she would do whatever she could to help lisa think of phil as family and nothing else.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day lisa was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Katie when she heard a scream. She ran upstairs to the spare room that Katie was staying in and saw her sitting on the bed screaming.

"Katie honey wake up."

When lisa shook Katie to wake her up she opened her eyes she was relieved to see Lisa sitting there. She reached out for her friend.

"Shh honey it's ok I'm here." Lisa said holding Katie.

"Oh god lisa it was so vivid I could see Kevin lying on the bed there was blood everywhere." Katie said shaking.

"It's ok honey it was just a nightmare your safe here." Lisa said.

Katie was still shaking.

"Katie could you see anyone else in the room. Was there another person in the with you."

"No I couldn't see anyone I don't even remember how I got to the hospital. I just woke up there."

"Ok honey listen why don't you go take a hot shower. It always makes me feel better."

Katie nodded and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

Lisa headed back down to the kitchen and that's when it hit her.

All she could do was cry she was worried about Katie and she was worried about herself. Everything that happened to Katie was making lisa remember what happened to her.

Lisa was startled by the phone ringing.

"Hello." She said in-between a sniffle.

"Hey honey it's Dean are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine you sound like you were crying is everything ok."

"Yeah everything is fine Katie is here and she had a nightmare and it just got to me that's all. So how's the road."

"It's awesome we are having so much fun."

"That's cool I saw you guys on raw you looked like you were having fun."

"Yeah we are. I miss you sis."

"Awe dean I miss you to."

"Hey no softy talk I've got a rep to protect. But it does work with the ladies. Hey you wanna talk to phil." Dean said when he said Phil's name lisa could hear her heart start to beat so loud she could hear it in her ears.

"Yeah sure."

Lisa could hear dean hand phil the phone.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi phil. How are you."

"I'm good. I miss you. Can't wait to see you."

"I miss you to. So when do you think you'll be back here."

"Well I'll be back sooner then I had hoped. I kinda got hurt and they told me I need to take some time off."

"Oh no how long do you have to take off."

"A few weeks. I should be home on Friday. Then it's just gonna be you and me. It's gonna be nice to spend some alone time with my favorite family member."

"Yep family. Well I'll let you go. See when you get home."

"Sure see ya soon Bye lisa."

"Bye phil."

After lisa hung up the phone she went back to the night her and phil kissed. She couldn't stop thinking about his arms around her waist spinning here around and then his lips crashing down on hers.

"No No No. I can't think about Phil that way Ugh I swear I need help."

"What do you need help on."

"Oh hey honey it's nothing. How ya feeling."

"Better you were right that shower helped me feel a lot better. So what's for breakfast I'm staring."

Katie and lisa finished up and cleaned the dished after they were done they headed to the mall to go shopping.

Lisa and Katie bought some nice things. Some outfits, hats, sunglasses.

Anything they could find they bought it.

The girls enjoy a fun day out shopping and talking about the old times.

Later that night lisa and Katie decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie.

It was a sappy romantic movie. The two main characters of the movie were from the different side's of the tracks.

She was the daughter of a high profile lawyer and he was one of his bad ass clients. One night they realized they had more in common with each other then they knew.

All lisa could think of was this movie could be the story of her and phil. But then she thought that it was so sappy it was stupid.

But lisa thought about it and the only way things could be different with Phil was if they weren't related but she knew that they were and things could never change.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later lisa was at the airport dropping off Katie.

"I wish I didn't have to go. I'm miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to Katie you know you can come back anytime you want to."

Lisa hugged Katie and watched her get on the plane.

Back at the house Lisa decided to take a relaxing hot bath.

Lisa was surely relaxed and comfortable. Suddenly she heard a noise downstairs.

She got out of the tub, put on her robe and went downstairs and turned on the lights but they wouldn't go on.

Lisa walked slowly down into the living room and tried to turn on one of the table lamps but that wouldn't go on either.

"Who's there." Lisa called out when she heard a noise coming from the den.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife from the counter.

"Whoever's there show yourself. I'm gonna call the cops."

"You won't call the cops on me lovely." Said the person from the den.

"Who are you. Show yourself now." Lisa shouted.

When the person came out from the shadow's lisa felt the color drain from her face.

"Oh my god. How did you find me."

"I have my ways."

"Jackson get out. I swear I'm calling the cops if you don't." Lisa said holding the knife up but Jackson came closer and closer to her.

"Now honey put that knife down I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk to you."

"Put the knife down. No way I'm not letting you get anywhere near me. And when have you ever wanted to talk." She said shaking uncontrollably.

She kept backing up till she came to the kitchen wall.

"Now look what we have here. You've got yourself no where to go." Jackson said grabbing her wrist and twisting it till she dropped the knife.

"Jackson please stop your hurting me."

"No no no honey you haven't felt pain yet." Jackson said grabbing lisa's throat and dragging her across the room.

He tossed her down on the couch and started to violate her.

He started ripping off her robe exposing her naked body. There was no way for her to get him off her.  
She was brought out of her dream by the sound of the phone ringing.

Lisa was still in the tub.

"Hello." She said with a shaky voice.

"Sweetie it's Dean are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all. So what's up. Everything ok."

"Everything is fine. Just wanted to call and see how you were I miss you."

"I miss you to bro. So how is the long and winding road."

"It's good its rough but sissy its so much fun. I wish you were here with me."

"I wish I was there to dean."

"Hey phil is on his way home he should be there."

"Friday he already called."

"Ok good. Hey I gotta go I'll call you soon. I love you."

"I love you to dean be safe out there."

"Aren't I always."

"Yeah you are. Bye Dean."

"Bye sweetie."

When lisa hung up the phone she sighed.

"It was dream. Jackson wasn't really here."

She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't so she went down to the living room and looked at some picture on the mantle.

One picture that caught her eye was a picture of Dean, Phil, Seth And roman it looked like it was taken in a parking lot and they all had smiled on there faces.

She also saw another picture this one was of her and phil. She remembered who took it. Dean took it she can remember sitting outside at a picnic area when Dean, Seth and Roman made there debut in Indy. Lisa and Phil were in deep conversation when Dean yelled for them to turn around.

When they did there foreheads touched and they were both smiling at each other. She loved that picture so she took it from the mantle and took it to her room and place it on the table next to her bed.

She looked at it and smiled she knew that phil was coming home and she couldn't wait to see him.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day lisa was sitting in the living room waiting for Phil to get home.

She was flipping through her magazine when she came across a picture of Dean, Seth and Roman and she just couldn't help but smile. She was so proud of Dean ever since they were kids he always talked about making it big in wrestling and he finally did.

She was so into looking at the picture she didn't hear phil come in.

"Hey I'm home."

Lisa looked up and saw phil standing there his arm in a sling.

"Phil oh my god what happened."

"Well when a 400 lbs man falls on top of you crushing your entire body things tend to pop out of place."

Lisa helped Phil over to the couch.

"Does it hurt."

"Only when I breath."

Lisa tried to smile but she could see phil was worried.

"So how long do you think you'll be out."

"Oh they said 4 weeks I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow and get and MRI just to make sure nothing is torn."

"Are you hungry I could make you something to eat."

"If it's ok I think I'm gonna go to my room and relax."

"Ok well if you need any help just let me know."

"Thanks Lisa."

Lisa smiled and watched phil head up to his room.

A few hours later Lisa was in the kitchen making something to eat for phil. She put together a couple sandwiches and some juice.

She took the tray upstairs but when she got to Phil's door she heard what sounded like he was struggling. She knocked softly.

"Phil are you ok."

"Come on in Lisa."

Lisa went in and saw phil sitting on the bed wearing nothing but his shorts and no shirt. She walked over to the bed and set the tray down on the floor.

"Everything ok."

"No I need to put this ace bandage around my shoulder and I just can't get it. Can you help me."

"Yeah sure."

Lisa grabbed the ace bandage from phil and started to wrap his injured arm working her way up to his shoulder trying not to hurt him worse then he already was.

"There all done."

"Wow thanks. Nice Job."

Lisa smiled she couldn't stop staring at Phil's muscular chest.

"Oh it was nothing. So um you hungry I brought you up some sandwiches and juice." She said picking up the tray of food.

"Yeah I am a little hungry."

Lisa set the tray down in front of Phil.

"Well I'll let you eat. If you need something just call."

"Hey lisa. You wanna sit with me maybe we could catch up I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah sure."

Lisa sat down next to phil.

They talked for what seemed like hours.

"So tell me how was the road." Lisa asked.

"The road was the road. I love it. It has it's good times and well it has its bad." He said pointing at his injury. "But you know what the best thing about coming off the road is."

"Oh yeah what's that."

"Coming home to you."

Lisa look at Phil and then rested her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"I really missed you lisa."

"I missed you to Phil."

"I know this is gonna sound completely wrong but I can't stop thinking about the well you know." Phil said holding lisa's hand.

"The Kiss yeah I know I can't stop thinking about it either." Lisa said lifting her head off Phil's shoulder.

When she lifted her head up her and phil were face to face.

"Lisa I know it's wrong but I wanna kiss you again."

All lisa could do was shake her head yes.

Phil touched her cheek softly then he kissed her softly on the lips.

Lisa placed her hand on phil's chest. It felt like the kiss lasted forever.

When they pulled apart both with smiled on there faces but lisa's smile faded.

"Oh god phil what are we doing." Lisa said getting up from the bed and walking over to the window.

"But I thought you wanted the kiss."

"I did I really wanted it but it's wrong Phil you're my cousin."

"2nd cousin twice removed."

"But we are still family we can't be making out like a couple of teenagers. It's wrong."

"Why do I hear a but in there."

"But why does it feel so right to me. Whenever I'm around you all I wanna do is go up to you and just have you hold me in your arms and kiss me, passionately."

Phil went over to lisa and put his one good arm around her waist, she rested her head on his chest.

"Lisa I can't help the way I feel about you. I care about you so much."

"I know I care about you to."

Lisa and phil were both stuck they didn't know what to do about there growing attraction toward each other.

But what neither of them didn't know was something lurking in the shadows about to ruin there lives.


	21. Chapter 21

Lisa was so happy to have Phil home.

It seemed like the 4 weeks just flew by. They did everything they could. Walks in the park, baseball games and just sitting at home watching movies.

But one day Phil set up a little fishing trip for him, lisa, his buddy Scott.

"Hey lisa toss me a water." Phil asked.

"Here ya go."

Lisa walked up to the front of the boat and sat down and enjoyed the ride.

Phil and Scott were at the back of the boat fishing when Scott caught something.

"Dude I think I got something." Scott said.

"Well reel it in man let's see what you got."

Lisa was starting to relax when she heard the guys laughing so she went back to see what was so funny.

"Hey what on earth is going on back here. And what is so funny."

"Well seems like Scott caught his first fish." Phil said.

"That's great Scott but why are you laughing."

"Because this is what he caught." Phil said holding up a bike tire.  
"Now I'm no outdoorsmen but what species of fish is that." Lisa asked.

"Well lisa if memory serves me I think that is called a rubberized huffy fish. Nice one to a 10 speed but I wouldn't eat it." Phil said laughing.

"Awe phil don't laugh at him it's not his fault that he pulled in a huffy inner tube." Lisa said giggling.

"Oh so you think that's funny. Well come here I'll show you funny." Scott said picking lisa up.

"No Scott don't oh my god what are you doing no." Lisa said.

Before lisa could get away from scott he jumped off the boat and into the water.

When they came up Phil was laughing hysterically.

"Scott you better swim cause when I catch you you're a dead man." Lisa said.

They both swam to the dock where they were met by Phil.

"Scott you better run cause if lisa catches you she's gonna make you pay for what you did." Phil said helping scott out of the water. And scott did just that he ran.

Phil helped lisa out of the water.

"I can't believe he did that." Lisa said dripping wet.

"Well you gotta admit it was funny to see him pull up that inner tube." Phil said handing lisa a towel.

"It's a good thing it's warm today otherwise I would have drown him on the spot." Lisa said wrapping the towel around her.

Lisa walked by Phil.

It was a good thing the lake they went to was by phil's place. It was easy for them to just walk to it.

"I'm gonna go get dried off and changed." Lisa said heading up to her room.

After lisa finished getting into some dry clothes she went up to Phil's rooftop. When she got up there she smiled seeing the whole city from there. She turned the corner to see phil standing over by the railing.

"Wow you look pretty."

"Thanks."

"Here sit down have a drink." Phil said handing her a bottle of water.

"So how's Katie doing."

"She's doing better she's living with her mom and dad."

"Good. But you seem sad."

"She's struggling with the fact that her husband is gone." Lisa said.

"It must be rough to have to go through that. I can't begin to imagine what she is going through." Phil said

"Yeah."

"Hey you wanna go for a walk."

"Sure."

Lisa and phil headed down the back of the house to the park. Phil lead lisa down a path to a little wooded area.

"Phil where are we going. Is it safe to be out in the woods at this time of night."

"Don't worry everything is fine. Come on I wanna show you something."

Phil took lisa's hand and lead her to a spot that was by the river.

"Oh my goodness this is so gorgeous."

"You like it."

Lisa smiled and walked over to a spot that phil had set up with a blanket and a picnic basket.

"It's amazing. How did you find this."

"A couple days ago while I was out jogging I saw this place and I thought about you."

Lisa took in the view. You could see some of the city but you could see more of the moonlight dancing on the river.

"It's amazing."

Phil and lisa walked over to the blanket and they both sat down.

Lisa couldn't believe this was happening. This was not something family members did but it was something that two people that cared deeply for each other do.


End file.
